


from eden

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, FWB to boyfriends, HOGWARTS FIC!!!, M/M, blonde jy!, hufflepuff jaebum, jackson is here and he is NOT for jjp, slyth nyoung, smut & stuff, that's a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: Fooling around together and getting each other off in secret was one thing; asking Jaebum out right in front of the entire school was another.





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Slytherin!JY and Hufflepuff!JB I dunno just want to see them in Hogwarts
> 
> jinyoung is blonde in this because i want to fuck draco malfoy. prompter, i hope you enjoy this~ 

It was just slipping into late evening by the time Jaebum made his way to the locker rooms.

The shadows were lengthening as he crossed the Quidditch pitch, sports bag slung over his shoulder, the rest of his team already finished and heading up for dinner. Jaebum liked it this way; the time taken for himself, the jolt of anticipation that curled inside his stomach at what was waiting.

Jinyoung was there when he walked in, unmoving under the shower, blonde hair wet and plastered to his forehead.

“You’re late,” he said.

And Jaebum said, “I’m here.”

Jinyoung’s lip curled back at that but he said nothing.

He was pretty even as he scowled, cold to touch when Jaebum stripped down and joined him. They were silent except for their breathing, Jaebum carding a hand through Jinyoung’s hair, near white in the weak sunlight. He clutched desperately at the back of Jinyoung’s neck, the width of his shoulders, a lifeline.  

“I want to fuck you,” Jinyoung said, didn’t have to. He caged Jaebum in against the wall, mouthed at his throat hot and frenzied.

Anybody could walk in, could catch them, but that just made it so much better. The tile was cool where he was pressed up against it, Jinyoung whispering a charm, working him open. He pushed in slow a moment later, careful and with two fingers inside Jaebum’s mouth.

He ended up coming first, chest heaving with it, hand slipping on the wall.

Jinyoung worked one more soft, broken mewl from him and then finished, fingernails dragging purposeful welts across wet skin.  

**.-.-.**

It was Jaebum who usually couldn’t get enough, but it was Jinyoung who woke him up that night with a hand down his pyjama pants, insistent and pulling with his teeth at the stretched collar of Jaebum’s worn sleep shirt.

“Needy,” he managed, bleary gaze filled with Jinyoung’s hurriedly undressed body.

He quickly made room when Jinyoung’s hand ventured and tugged at the waistband of his pants, heart rioting heavy in his chest. Nothing ever prepared him for this, the sudden press of Jinyoung’s lips against his own, the taste of cool mint when he licked hotly into Jaebum’s mouth.

The sheets swelled with a choking heat as Jinyoung coaxed Jaebum on top, Jaebum barely daring to breathe as he hovered over Jinyoung with a hand to his chest.

His fingers splayed out painfully, trembling as Jinyoung worked himself inside.

Mere minutes later and Jinyoung came, lips parted with it in a muffled groan. Jaebum dropped his head down and licked the salt from his skin, savoured the taste as Jinyoung curled an expert hand around his cock and helped finish him off.

**.-.-.**

The great hall was a bustling hubbub of activity, students milling about as lunch came to an end. Jaebum excused himself from the Hufflepuff table, ignoring when Jackson shot him a disappointed glance.

They both knew where he was headed, Seungyoon catching his eye too.

Outside of whatever _thing_ they had, he and Jinyoung were practically strangers.

Portraits and knights in shining armour reflected his guilt as he walked. The password to the prefects’ bathroom came to him easily, murmured in secret over a hundred times before. It was simpler this year as a Quidditch captain. Nobody asked him suspicious questions anymore, wondering how he got the password each time.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the long line of mirrors, stopped to drag a hand through his hair.

Jinyoung arrived only moments later, cold gaze sweeping over him. He stood tall and fine in his Slytherin robes, wrapped up prettily in green and silver. Nobody asked him questions either. Not when he was Head Boy.

“We don’t have much time,” Jaebum told him, curling his fingers into tight fists.

“I know,” Jinyoung said, crossing the floor in three strides, backing him up, crowding him in.

Unthinkingly, Jaebum fumbled with Jinyoung’s belt, dragged trembling fingertips across the line of his abdomen. The door to one of the stalls swung open and slammed against the wall as Jinyoung guided him blindly, tasting of sweet sugar as he brought Jaebum in with two hands and kissed him senseless.

He shoved their hips together, murmuring an incantation that locked the door. Jinyoung’s lips curved into a charming smile at that, blisteringly beautiful in the low light.

Jaebum felt impossibly warm all over, dizzy even as Jinyoung sunk to his knees.

**.-.-.**

Friday nights, as always, were to be spent in Hogsmeade.

They snuck out in little groups, brandished fake IDs that bartenders pretended not to notice were magicked, ordered more alcohol than any of them could handle.

Jaebum sat in a crowded booth amongst red-faced housemates. Jinyoung took up a barstool with the rest of the high-nosed Slytherins.

Who eventually dragged who into the dingy toilets at the back was something irrelevant. Insignificant that it was Jaebum’s back against the wall. They got off just like that this time, Jinyoung shoving a thigh between spread legs, Jaebum coming without ever getting his jeans unzipped.

Jinyoung left before the cleaning charms could stop tingling.

The door slammed behind him with a regretful sort of finality and Jaebum met his own gaze in the mirror.

**.-.-.**

Nothing happened again for an entire week. Not until Sunday afternoon in the library.

Jinyoung was there, as Jaebum couldn’t help but notice. He couldn’t _not_ notice Jinyoung wherever he went, this time sitting calm and lovely by the window, straight-backed underneath a line of pooling sunlight. He was everywhere, it seemed. And when he wasn’t, then he was in Jaebum’s head. All the time.

He’d jerked himself off at least once a day in his frustration, had to for every time Jinyoung ignored him in the hallways, during classes, at lunch.

Except for a couple heated looks here and there, Jinyoung had left him cold. And then, he met Jaebum’s gaze across the library, stood neatly from his seat, disappeared behind a line of shelves.

Jaebum didn’t need to be told twice.

He started to follow him, as fast as he could without breaking into a run, found Jinyoung quickly in a dark, hidden corner, the barrier of the Restricted Section nearby.

Silence enveloped them as Jinyoung drew his wand, expertly hushing all but the immediate sounds around them.

Jaebum sank to his knees, peering up at Jinyoung through his lashes.

He fumbled at Jinyoung’s belt, tugged impatiently at his trousers to get them open.

Jinyoung watched him with a hard swallow, a flicker of emotion surfacing in his expression. It was gone in an instant, but Jaebum still caught it.

His knuckles brushed teasingly against the line of Jinyoung’s cock in his briefs. Jinyoung cupped his jaw, gave a tight nod.

**.-.-.**

Kim Dasom was a transfer student that year. She was attractive, in a familiar way — impossibly gorgeous, born in riches, ridiculously popular. She was older, too, probably the last person Jaebum expected to approach him at lunch, Hyorin at her side and both their heads tipped in question when Jaebum didn’t immediately reply.

“I… don’t know,” he managed, and Jackson made a sharp, betrayed noise at that.

Dasom, on the other hand, looked vaguely surprised at the answer, offering a confident, charming smile nonetheless. “At least think about it,” she urged, and then squeezed Jaebum’s shoulder once before turning away.

She had asked him to take her out during the next Hogsmeade weekend, letting him know in front of everybody that she was interested.

Jaebum closed his eyes, ignoring the excited, good-natured jeering of his housemates all around him.

Across the hall, he already knew who was watching.

**.-.-.**

The Hufflepuff common room was mostly empty when Jaebum walked in later. He saw Jackson curled up with Yugyeom by the fireplace, talking and laughing, and hesitated for a moment in the entryway.

Jackson was angry, Jaebum knew, at his indifference earlier.

Kim Dasom was a big deal at Hogwarts, and with high standards too. And though Jaebum hadn’t exactly told her ‘no’ to taking her out, he hadn’t actually said ‘yes’ either.

He half-wondered if Jackson knew that he hadn’t even considered her offer. He figured that he did, judging by how Jackson seemed to be ignoring him, not looking his way even as Yugyeom turned and called a cheerful greeting.

Jaebum waved a hand idly but made for the dormitories without sticking around. He didn’t really feel like he had to explain himself.

The room was quiet and dark and peaceful, Nora fast asleep on his pillow and Minhyuk murmuring in the dark.

He showered quickly, and then climbed into bed. He had never, Jaebum thought tiredly, been the best at thinking about the consequences of things. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about Jinyoung instead. And then, slowly, he fell asleep.

**.-.-.**

Jaebum woke up with a jolt, disoriented and almost painfully hard, hips pushing up a little helplessly. He gasped, and then Jinyoung said, “Fucking shut _up_ ,” and pinched hard at his hip, sharp enough not to be considered fond and shocking Jaebum into a lapse of silence.

Jinyoung shifted and his head settled nicely between Jaebum’s naked thighs, boxers shoved down hastily and catching around his ankles.

Everything dissolved fast to hot and wet and _yes_ , Jaebum already so close to coming from Jinyoung’s tongue alone. His abdomen fluttered and tensed, fingers curling into tight fists as his orgasm threatened to engulf him whole. But Jinyoung made a disapproving noise at that, sucked off after a moment and drew himself up onto his knees.

“I didn’t say you could finish,” he murmured, silvery hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Jinyoung nudged him further up the unmade bed where he’d started to slip down, hooked a hand under the bend of his knee.

He hovered over him, snug between spread legs, thrusting already without having shoved his briefs down — because it’d been an entire fucking week without this; because they were eighteen and horny as blistering fuck; because Jaebum liked it most when it hurt and Jinyoung knew that, bottoming out relentlessly with a breathless sigh.

Hips rocking, their gazes met, mouths close but unkissing. Jinyoung licked his lips — and Jaebum tasted it, the sugar sweetness, bit down on a stilted whimper. “I saw how you looked at her,” Jinyoung said lowly, pulled halfway out and sunk hard back inside.

“ _Fuck_ , oh,  _God_ ,” Jaebum closed his eyes on a shudder, steadied himself, hand shaking on the headboard.

Jinyoung felt so good inside him; if he could just touch himself, all he’d have to do was take two or three tugs on his cock, swipe an expert thumb along the underside.

“I wonder,” Jinyoung said, dragged him from his thoughts, slowed his hips to a teasing grind. “If she knows how much you like this.”

A searing heat flared up Jaebum’s spine at that. He shut his eyes, turned his face away. “Jinyoung, don’t...”    

“Mmm,” Jinyoung brushed Jaebum’s hair back from his forehead, touched a possessive hand to the curve of his jaw. “Even your ears are red,” he said this smiling, cruel, mocking. His hips settled in the cradle of Jaebum’s pelvis. “I reckon she has the right to know, doesn’t she — how much you love to take it. How well you handle my cock.”

Jaebum gave a small, guilty shake of his head. “I don’t want her.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that,” Jinyoung said, beginning to rut inside him again, building to a slow, heavy rhythm. “I saw you, Jaebummie. Saw how pleased you were when she came up to you in front of everybody.”

“God, Jinyoung, please,” Jaebum begged, a sickening sort of pleasure filling him up at that. “I want you. Only you.”

Jinyoung fucked him steadily, pistoned his hips fast and sloppy and pleased now. His eyes looked darker when his cheeks were pink like that.

“What else do you want, sweetheart?”

“Want you to touch me.”

“Open your eyes first,” Jinyoung said, fingers tight at Jaebum’s shoulder. “Look at me, darling.”

Jaebum swallowed hard, gathered everything within himself, opened his eyes.

Jinyoung’s blonde hair was disheveled in the dark, his skin pale except for the two spots of red that sat high on his cheekbones. True to his word and with a dashing, satisfied smile, Jinyoung slipped a hand between them, long fingers wrapping tight around Jaebum’s cock.

It only took a couple more thrusts to push him over the edge, and when he came, it was almost gentle. He turned his face away with a small cry, Jinyoung mouthing at his neck, and felt hot and numb all over as Jinyoung worked him gently through it, not even bothering to pull out as he finished soon after.

“Sweetheart,” Jinyoung said, a quiet mumble, eased out and pressed a hard kiss to Jaebum’s mouth when he grimaced.

“Stay for a while,” he asked, panicked when Jinyoung made to move away. He clasped a hand blindly at the back of Jinyoung’s neck, somewhat astonished to find that waiting smile already there for him, tender and beneficent in the low light. “Five minutes, please — just. Five more minutes.”

“Alright,” Jinyoung conceded, whispered an incantation that cleaned the both of them up, fitted himself in beside Jaebum on the bed. They ended up falling asleep like that, heads on the same pillow.

And in the morning, Jinyoung was gone.

**.-.-.**

It happened in the great hall the next day at dinner, and it happened with everyone watching.

Jinyoung, tie loosened at his neck, pale hair soft against his forehead, walked right up to Jaebum at the Hufflepuff table with Dasom in plain sight, cleared his throat and lifted his chin when Jaebum turned to meet his cool gaze.

“Hullo,” Jinyoung said, expression unreadable. He nodded at a scowling Jackson, the rest of the Hufflepuffs wide-eyed and silent. “Wang.”

“Park,” Jackson sneered back. “What the hell do you want?”

The corner of Jinyoung’s mouth twitched at that as if greatly amused, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he dug a hand into his pocket to withdraw a worn Slytherin scarf, the fabric looking soft as he held it out in dainty, pale hands.

“What’s this?” Jaebum asked, half-wondered what Jinyoung was playing at.

“My scarf,” Jinyoung said wryly. He was a pretty pink when Jaebum didn’t say anything, the material tight in his hands. “I want you to wear it. I’m playing at the next Quidditch match.”

“Oh,” Jaebum said, and then, “Are you asking me to — “

“Yes, Jaebum,” Jinyoung interrupted, sounding impatient rather than nervous. “I’m asking if you would like to go steady.”

Jaebum’s heart jumped in his chest at that. He couldn’t help it, hadn’t expected this. Fooling around together and getting each other off in secret was one thing; asking Jaebum out right in front of the entire school was another.

But Jinyoung just raised an eyebrow at him, charming as ever, clearly trying to prove a point.

“Would you,” Jaebum started, suddenly aware of how hot it was, “care to go somewhere a bit more private, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung lifted his shoulders at that in a nonchalant shrug. “That’s an idea,” he said, and Jaebum pushed up from the table despite Jackson’s sulky protests. He grabbed Jinyoung by the arm, walking together with him out the hall.

They were unhurried even as the urgent whispering started up all around them, pointless gossip that Jaebum cared little for. As they passed a hidden alcove, Jinyoung pulled him into it, caged him in against the wall and nudged a knee between his thighs.

“Was that public enough for you?” Jinyoung asked, and then nosed in, licked hot and heavy into Jaebum’s mouth, bit roughly at his bottom lip.

Jaebum pulled away after a moment, laughed when he had Jinyoung chasing for it. “You’re crazy,” he said, breath coming ragged now, shivers chasing down his spine. “You asked me out in front of the _entire school_. In front of Dasom noona — because you were _jealous_.”

“Oh, really,” Jinyoung said, all bright-eyed and handsome. “I happened to be there, you know. Didn’t actually get an answer.”  

“I’m not so sure that green goes with my style,” Jaebum said back, but he lifted a hand to Jinyoung’s face, brushed a thumb over his cheekbone quick-like. “Did you really mean it, though? You wanna go steady?”

“Mm,” Jinyoung said, stole a brief kiss that tasted of sugar. “I asked, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Jaebum said.

“And?” Jinyoung lifted his knee, pressed a thigh in at Jaebum’s crotch. “What’s the final verdict?”

“Yes,” Jaebum managed, all but choked it out, had to shut his eyes and tip his head back, “I’ll — yes, Jinyoung,” and Jinyoung made a pleased noise at that, sealed their lips together again like it was the best thing he’d ever heard.  

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments ALWAYS greatly appreciated ♡ 


End file.
